Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Such HVAC systems typically include an HVAC controller that controls various HVAC components of the HVAC system in order to affect and/or control one or more environmental conditions within the building. Some HVAC systems rely on one or more sensors located at various locations in or around the building to facilitate control of the one or more environmental conditions within the building.